Christmas for Three
by grettama
Summary: Natal adalah hari bersama keluarga. Bagi Sam, keluarganya hanyalah Dean seorang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Dean?


"Selamat Natal!" Dean berseru sambil melemparkan botol bir ke arah Sam dan Castiel tanpa peringatan. Untung saja keduanya berhasil menangkap botol itu, menyelamatkannya dari menghantam lantai motel. Yang melempar botol malah sudah melompat ke atas sofa dan bernyanyi riang mengikuti penyanyi di televisi yang sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu Natal, tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ngapain kalian berdua berdiri diam seperti itu? Ini malam Natal!" seru Dean lagi. "Sini, Cas, duduk di sini, dan kau juga, Sammy, tapi jangan lupa ambil pai besar yang sudah kita beli tadi siang."

Sam menggeleng geli melihat tingkah laku kakaknya, beralih ke kulkas untuk mengambil makanan yang dimaksud Dean. Namun ketika ia berbalik dari kulkas dan melihat Dean sedang merangkul Castiel sambil bernyanyi keras-keras sementara yang dirangkul tetap bergeming, Sam tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ia dan Dean jarang sekali merayakan Natal. Natal pertama yang ia ingat dalam hidupnya adalah saat ia memberikan kalung untuk kakaknya, kemudian Natal kedua adalah saat ia mendapat hadiah majalah porno dan krim cukur dari Dean. Sam kira itu tadinya Natal terakhirnya bersama kakaknya mengingat itu adalah tahun terakhir Dean sebelum ia diseret ke Neraka karena perjanjian tolol yang dibuatnya, tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Sekarang ia bisa merayakan Natal lagi, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, bersama Dean. Dan Castiel.

Awalnya Sam merasa tak senang dengan kehadiran Castiel dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa Castiel bukan bagian dari keluarga kecil Winchester-nya. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan itu pada Dean tentunya, tapi lambat laun, Sam mengerti.

Dean adalah tipe _family guy. _Sam tahu kalau Dean lebih menyerupai sosok orang tua daripada ayahnya. Ia dan John malah lebih seperti anak Dean. Dean yang selalu jadi penengah saat mereka bertengkar, Dean yang selalu ada saat ia dan John tumbang. Sam mendengus geli, ia masih bayi waktu itu, tapi ia bisa membayangkan Dean yang membesarkan hati John setelah Mary meninggal. Ia selalu ada saat Sam maupun John tumbang.

Lalu, siapa yang ada untuk Dean saat ia tumbang? Siapa yang selalu memikirkan dan menjaganya seperti ia memikirkan dan menjaga Winchester yang lain?

Sam baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini, kalau jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu adalah Castiel.

Sebelum kehadiran Castiel, Dean selalu berusaha kuat, selalu menyembunyikan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah mau berbagi, bahkan pada Sam sekalipun. Namun keberadaan Castiel mengubah segalanya. Dean jadi lebih terlihat manusiawi, tidak sok kuat lagi seperti dulu. Ia bahkan mulai berdoa.

Dean tak pernah berdoa kepada Tuhan. Ia hanya berdoa kepada Castiel, karena ia tahu Castiel tidak akan pernah mengabaikannya. Kalaupun Castiel tidak bisa menjawab, setidaknya Dean tahu Castiel mendengarnya.

Sejujurnya, Sam selalu sakit hati tiap ia memikirkan itu. Kenapa bukan dia yang Dean andalkan? Ia selalu bergantung pada Dean, mau tak mau. Dan ia ingin Dean juga bergantung padanya. Bukankah ini Sam dan Dean lawan dunia?

Namun pada akhirnya, Sam tahu kalau Dean takkan pernah menganggapnya seperti itu sampai kapanpun. Kalaupun iya, Sam tetap tak akan pernah berhenti berhutang budi pada kakaknya. Karena itulah, Sam bersyukur Castiel hadir. Kakaknya tak bisa selamanya seorang diri. Ia juga butuh orang lain dan Castiel adalah orang yang tepat.

"Ngapain kau ngelamun di situ?"

Sergahan Dean membuat Sam tersadar dan langsung berdehem salah tingkah, buru-buru mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menyorongkan pai super besar yang tadi diambilnya ke arah Dean. Dean menyambut pai itu dengan sukacita, menatapnya seakan pai itu adalah jodoh hidupnya.

Dean melanjutkan menyanyi lagu-lagu Natal dengan mulut penuh, dan kali ini Sam mengikutinya. Natal adalah waktu bersama keluarga. Walaupun baginya keluarganya hanyalah Dean seorang, bagi Dean, keluarganya adalah Sam dan Castiel.

**Disclaimer: Warner Bros & Kripke**

Sam dan Castiel susah payah menggotong Dean yang sudah mabuk berat ke atas kasur motel. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk minum bir dan tertawa-tawa, sampai akhirnya Dean ambruk.

Ketika Dean sudah bergelung di kasurnya, Sam mengangguk penuh terimakasih pada Castiel. Malaikat itu membalas anggukan Sam sebelum akhirnya menghilang begitu saja.

Sam menghela napas dan sudah hendak merebahkan dirinya di kasur juga ketika ia mendengar Dean berkata lirih, "_Merry Christmas, _Sammy."

Sam memandang kakaknya yang mengucapkan kata-kata barusan tanpa kesadaran penuh, dan tersenyum. "_Merry Christmas_, Dean," balasnya.

Dan ketika Sam sudah bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya, ia mendengar Dean berbisik lagi dalam tidurnya, "_Merry Christmas, _Cas."

Sam tersenyum lagi dan melihat gorden jendela motel sedikit berkibar, walaupun jendelanya sudah tertutup rapat. Sam yakin itu adalah balasan Castiel, dan pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan berpikir kalau ia bersyukur ada malaikat yang selalu menjaga Dean, kakak yang paling disayanginya.

* * *

Selamat Natal semuanya! Ini adalah fanfic Supernatural pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau agak gaje. Haha. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini timeline-nya entah kapan. Pokoknya Bobby sudah meninggal dan tinggal mereka bertiga.

Happy holidays!


End file.
